wolf_haleyfandomcom-20200215-history
Who Dat Boy
Who Dat Boy is the first single released and the fifth track from the fourth studio album Flower Boy of American rapper/record producer Tyler the Creator, that was released on June 30. 2017 by Columbia Records. The song also features a guest appearance from rapper/A$AP Mob member, A$AP Rocky. Music Video The video opens with Tyler working on an invention but it accidentally explodes in his face, leaving it terribly scarred. He runs over to a doctor's house that is owned by A$AP Rocky as he gives Tyler a new face which is white. The police barge into the house as the two leave through the back as Tyler then drives away with a white teenager in the passenger seat as the video switches to the song "911" as there are four different versions of Tyler dancing or bobbing their heads to the song as the video ends. Lyrics The Creator: Yo, who dat boy? Who him is? Him that nig-ga, I swear Stand up guy, him don't need no chair Well, where the fuck him at? 'Cause nigga, I'm right here I don't shop at the mall, all y'all just Dumb mothafucka I'm a goddamn artist You can give me some markers and I'll draw you a closet And you know that it's GOLF Bitch gon' and make the deposit Nigga fresh to death like he got dressed in a coffin Cons, overalls, and a striped shirt The boy drip swag like a broken faucet It's runnin', nigga, I'm runnin' Shit, that cherry be the bomb like he ran in Boston Won't stop 'til the cops surround him One nigga jiggy and the other awesome With his fuckin' face blown off, that's how they found him It's Young T The Creator: Who dat boy? Who him is? Who dat boy? Who him is? Nigga, who dat boy? Who him is? Who dem boys? Nigga, who dem is, nigga? Rocky: Why you niggas feel like that? Mad 'cause a nigga's neck chill like that Mad 'cause a nigga push wheel like that? Why you puttin' bad vibes in the air like that? Nigga who dem boys? Who dem is? Nigga, who dem is? Who else step in this bitch this jig? Who else your bitch say got a bick this big? Who else came through with a wrist this flick? Nigga, Guess my pants, do my dance Spin around, bitch, you can kiss my ass Never seen your nigga in this much Raf Still doin' math when I miss my class Was it Summertime '06, had the number 9 Nigga, never mind, wasn't none but time before Vince Had the Gucci gold tips with the letterman Nigga, dollar sign was my favorite number at the time Fresh freshmen 'til they skipped my ass Senior citizen, don't forget my pass Been that nigga and you knew that there Make the dick disappear, how she do that there? The Creator: Who dat boy? Who him is? Who dat boy? Who him is? Nigga, who dat boy? Who him is? Who dem boys? Nigga, who dem is, nigga? Rocky: Why you niggas feel like that? Mad 'cause a nigga's neck chill like that Mad 'cause a nigga push wheel like that? Why you puttin' bad vibes in the air? The Creator: Fuck the rap, I'm tryna own a planet From my other fuckin' business ventures Rocky: These niggas these days Actin' like some bitches, like they're fuckin' with ya (yeah) Teeth is glistenin', Jesus, Christmas He just shittin', she exquisite, bitches be expensive (oh, no, nigga) And I don't even need attention WANG$AP on the bumper sticker, fuck you niggas The Creator: Fuck global warming, my neck is so frio I'm currently lookin' for '95 Leo My mom say she worried because I'm so I'll I should stay in bed, but got too much bread To make, she said watch my weight So I stayed home and start eatin' some meals Get out of my way, way Boy that's McLaren, that's 0 to 60 in 2 point nueve, I'm gone Fuck